


As You Wish

by Good_Luck_Charm



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode 876, Mentions of other Straw Hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Luck_Charm/pseuds/Good_Luck_Charm
Summary: Before leaving, memories are stirred and Jinbei is left again with this feeling that he has still yet to return the favour. That he has fallen behind with what he should be giving back, from all that he has already taken. He has received so much from Luffy, but what has he given back?Perhaps it is what he has yet to give.There is only so much that we can understand by ourselves. Life is a journey with so many others, some stay, some go and some simply pass by. You gain and you give. At times one can be completely unaware of just how much a small token given is so much more received by another. At allowing to take on sad, painful or simply lost moments of someone else, it could be one of the greatest gifts you can give. In turn becoming a tiny treasure that is shared between you and another. Altogether, we learn from each other, see a new side of the world and of ourselves.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I kinda feel bad for writing this instead of finishing the next chapter of my other work, but I'm trying a new method of battling writersblock. Sorry for those waiting on it. ^^;~~
> 
> If you want something badly enough, you'll do it yourself, eh? I've supported a lot of rare pairings since the beginning of my fangirl years, but Jinbei x Luffy has got to be thee rarest I've been apart of. So I'll see if I can get the ball rolling for any in hiding or if I'll just have to play ball by myself. XD
> 
> Before you ditch or comment about me tagging my fic properly. This fic can be read as platonic, Jinbei just looking up to his hero, at a future and lifetime friend. 
> 
> This is inspired from my overall love of Jinbei as a character as a whole and just how much episodes 790, 833, 876 are just a fucking treasure. These moments show the best and worst of who he is. Loyal, honourable and caring in his own way. The Sun pirates make that clear as day. Selfless to the point of throwing his whole life away, in both ways. But then there is the underlying feeling that doing so is the only way he feels he has value. 
> 
> So here is the my fan recreation of a scene from episode 876 ~~or my fangirl interpretation with just a touch of Princess Bride.~~

“Flooding is a ship's weakness... Bail the water out quickly.” Jinbei found himself speaking before he had fully thought it through. “The ship is getting heavy and slow... Repair the holes in the sail and catch the wind at a proper angle, and advance as fast as you can!”

But perhaps he didn't really need too. It wasn't complicated, it was simply the right action to take. People he cared about were in danger and he has the opportunity to save them. Something Jinbei believes Luffy should understand.

It was laughable, their first meeting had similar context.

A young man journeyed to the depths of hell; _literately_ , for someone dear. Fought tooth and nail, nearly losing their life along the way. Brave or stupid, Jinbei had been undecided at the time. Yet, despite the odds, the risk, the danger, none of it mattered to the young man. The only important thing was saving Ace.

Jinbei decided then. _I respect that and for that I will fight with you._

“It'll still take several hours to get out of their territory!”

Finally, with a fierce gaze still on the fishman's back, the captain spoke up. “What are you doing, Jimbei!? What are you trying to say!?”

“Luffy...” Their name sat heavily on his tongue, it was hard to not turn around then. He did not miss the disapproval already setting into Luffy's tone. Luffy likely had an idea of what was coming next. But Jinbei didn't have time to deal with him being a hypocrite. “I can't leave them behind!”

Not the response he was expecting, though it was not unlike him, he replied with. “Okay, I got it!”

As Luffy took a stand; likely to fake recovery and declare an attack, Jinbei could _hear_ the struggle. The pain and exhaustion in his voice that he could not hold at bay, and him collapsing only to brace himself. Luffy's heart was in it, but his body had already taken all it can, he was barely standing on his own. “Then we'll stay too!”

Jinbei knew what Luffy was capable of and of pushing himself to go further, to keep on fighting was admirable. To a point. He had witnessed it before, where any other person would have died or given up long before, Luffy kept on going. The memory was both inspiring and sickening. That fight, that struggle, all for it to be for not. And if Jinbei had any part or say in it, he would never let Luffy do that again.

The battle at Marineford, what many now call the Paramount War. Never again. A vow he took upon himself that day. _I respect you and for that I will protect you._

“I'll bring up the rear to cover you!” Ignoring Luffy's decision outright, still refusing to turn and face him. When met with silence, Jinbei continued, unaware of Luffy's reaction. Of how crestfallen he had become in that moment.

“If you're chased by that mother ship and the fleet now, you'll never be able to get away! Let me...” Pausing for a moment before turning around. “bring up the rear.”

Now having said everything he needed, he was ready to face the consequences of his choice. All of them have been fighting for their lives, for their friends lives just to make it this far. Jinbei would understand any one of the crew's anger for him wanting to leave, to turn back. Maybe even dread having to go through it all over again to save him should something go wrong. Even so, he wasn't going to change his mind, Jinbei held firm in his decision.

Unshaken from Luffy casting a glare over his shoulder at him, the fishman added in complete confidence and a touch of challenge. “I'll pull it off and come back alive.”

 _I won't leave like that, not so soon anyways._ While their bond was not as strong and there were likely very few left in this world that could effect Luffy in such a way. Jinbei would not leave him to break like that, with wounds so deep that no doctor can stitch, in so much agony no medicine could ease the pain. Lost, afraid, angry, Luffy didn't know what to do with himself. Separated from his crew a battle before and then completely losing his only brother in another.

The young man saw himself as weak, screamed for the world to know. Yet he could not see how wrong he was in that belief. Beaten, yes. Weak? Not in the slightest. They had fought, but in the end, Jinbei's words had reached him. Perhaps it had been a bit harsh, though gentle was not something he was great at and even at times was awkward to convey properly. But they were words he would have appreciated when Fisher had died.

Whatever it takes. If Jinbei could help ease the loss or help him get his feet under him, then he would. _I respect you and for that I will guide you._

A tense moment past before Luffy stood upright, stepping away from the mast he had used to keep him on his feet till now. Sanji, Chopper, Brook, Carrot and Nami continued to hold their tongues as the enmity between the two seemed to only get worse. The crew knew that it was not unlikely for a fight to break out when it came to Luffy's stubbornness or inability to read between the lines. Their captain was also possibly punch-drunk from his fight with Katakuri.

“Don't forget, Jinbei. I'm your captain now!”

 _Here it comes._ Many of them thought.

“I won't stop the ship, I'll be waiting for you at the Land of Wano! Come at any cost!”

Sanji was almost tempted to smile, of course, why did they expect anything else? While the rest of the crew seemed to be surprised that Luffy would let Jinbei go so soon after finally obtaining him. A future crew member Luffy had spoke often of.

Jinbei held his strong composure a second longer before he bowed his head, grateful for his captain's understanding and not ordering him to stay. Had Luffy said otherwise, he would obey. Not just for being the honourable and loyal man he was, but because it was Luffy. He truly was a great man. “Thank you.”

Though, thank you would probably never be enough. For all that Luffy had done and would no doubt do, words alone are not all that needs to be given. Not even the lifesaving blood he gave after Luffy protected Fishman Island was enough. Jinbei not only recalled asking him to stay out of it, but also the moment he chose to step forward when everyone else bit their tongues. _I respect you and for that I will save you._

“Jinbei, don't die no matter what!”

At that, he broke into a smile.

~~~~~~  ҉  ~~~~~~

“Are you okay, Aladdin!?”

“Jinbei!” The merman opened his eyes in shock of realizing who had came to his aid. “You returned to us!?”

It couldn't be, not after the gathering the day before. They all had given their best wishes, making sure he could leave guilt-free and finally join the man he held such grand respect for.

“No, I'm still a member of the Straw Hats. In order to save my captain, I stayed here.”

“Oh, come on!” There was no way that was entirely true. “You're underestimating us!”

Jinbei laughs. “If you say so, brother.”

With one last thought of where he had left Luffy on the ship. Jinbei knew that he would return, his journey did not end here. _I respect you and for that I will follow you._

But, perhaps 'respect' was not the right word. He had said it many times to himself, it sounded the same, but it did not feel the same. Not anymore and maybe, has not been for some time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any spelling errors, I'd love to know about it. :D
> 
> I truly hope that this was at the very least a pleasant read, I know the story an't to everyone's liking. 
> 
> For those that did and would like more, I'm happy to tell you that there is more to come. _In a way_... Again, I'm not expecting an astounding audience for such an odd taste in a couple. I've been sitting on this couple for long enough. Even if I end up writing simply because I enjoy it. This was supposed to be the beginning of another story that is focused on the pairing, but I thought it could also be enjoyed as a one-shot about their friendship.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading till the very end and have a wonderful day. :3


End file.
